Metal Gear Squid
by Inkling Studios REBORN
Summary: After being brought back to Octoling HQ by Black, Blue needs to find his way out.


Metal Gear Squid

(Read Black isn't an ink color to get this.)

"A PRISON?" Said Blue.

"Yes, a prison. And don't try anything funny, we'll know." Said an Octoling.

"Ok whatever." Said Blue.

The Octoling then left Blue's cell and out of Blue's sight.

"I gotta find a way out of here." Said Blue.

"I don't have my phone so I can't call anyone and I don't have my Splattershot… Oh man what am I supposed to do here?!" Thought Blue.

Blue looked at his surroundings, there was a bed that looked like it hadn't been washed for years, a toilet that was going to break, and a window that was too high to reach.

"I don't have anything good around me." Said Blue.

"Hey buddy." Said a male Orange, across from Blue's cell.

"Yeah?"

"I can help you get out of here."

"Cool. But how?"

"I'll tell you, BUT at a cost."

"What's the cost?"

"You have to help me get out of here too."

"Ok I can do that."

"Try going through the gates as a squid."

"Really? That's it?"

"But the gates aren't passable."

"Seriously?"

"The toilet in there looks like it's gonna break. Try breaking part of the toilet and using it on the bars."

Blue tried pulling a part of the toilet off, and surprisingly because it hadn't been fixed in years, it was easy to pull it off. Blue then hit the bars with the broken piece, and the bars broke. Blue promptly did the same thing with Orange's cell.

"Thanks, now let's try to get out of this crazy place." Said Orange.

Blue and Orange looked around them for anywhere they could go to escape, luckily there was an opening and some Octolings on the other side. Blue and Orange promptly ran as fast as they could to the opening and hid behind some boxes.

"Ok now what?" Whispered Blue.

"Try to sneak past them."

"Sneak past them?! No."

"Let's try taking them down at the same time."

Blue and Orange hid on the walls next to the Octolings and knocked them both out at the same time by choking them.

"Ok there's that. Now what?" Said Blue.

"There should be a cafeteria up ahead, let's try sneaking around it." Said Orange.

Blue and Orange looked inside, and luckily there was only 3 Octolings inside there along with the Octolings serving the food.

"Let's hide underneath the tables." Said Orange.

Blue and Orange ran as fast as they could and slid under the tables and stayed there until the Octolings had left the cafeteria.

"Ok good. Now what?" Said Blue.

"Maybe we should-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Said an Octoling.

"Oh crud!" Said Blue.

Blue and Orange ran as fast as they could to the exit, only to have the Octoling shoot them both in the back.

"Now it's back to the jail cell with you two!" Said the Octoling.

The Octoling dragged both Orange and Blue into a big cell that took up one room, the bars were quadruple guarded, and everything was up to date. There was even an air conditioner in the room!

"I told you not to try anything funny! This is what happens!" Said the Octoling.

Instead of the Octoling leaving, she stayed there.

"Great. We got caught and now the Octoling is here." Said Blue.

"I guess we should wait until she goes to sleep." Said Orange.

Blue and Orange waited there for hours, but the Octoling didn't go to sleep right away. But then after a while she had to go to the restroom.

"Ok now what?" Said Blue.

"Let's go through the air vent." Said Orange.

Blue opened the air vent and let Orange through, then he climbed in the air vent himself and put the cover back on. They then climbed through the air vent and looked through the other cells. Surprisingly there were 2 more inklings, a male Green and Pink. Blue promptly let them in.

"I think the exit should be up ahead." Said Green.

"Alright I trust you." Said Blue.

Blue opened the vent and surprisingly they were outside the jail, but there were still more Octolings surrounding the place. But the jail was surrounded by water. Luckily, there was a boat on the dock.

"We have to find a way to get past the Octolings." Said Orange.

"Let's try to knock them into the water." Said Pink.

Blue, Orange, Green, and Pink pushed the Octolings into the big ocean, and because Inklings or Octolings can't swim, they dissolved.

"Ok, now we should hitch a ride on the boat." Said Blue.

The 4 of them got on the boat and kicked the captain off the boat and into the water. Blue then started the boat and rode it to where they lived. Unfortunately, in the night, he hit an iceberg and the ship started to sink, luckily, there was lifeboats, and they all got on one lifeboat.

"Well this sucks, at least we were close to land." Said Blue.

"Blue, you row the boat, you got us stuck out here, and you get us out." Said Orange.

So Blue rowed the boat as fast as he could to get to land.

Unfortunately the Octoling noticed the Inklings that were gone and she notified the rest of the team. So Octolings sent other ships to explore the seas.

Blue noticed the ships and rowed faster. And the other 3 Inklings noticed the ships as well.

"BLUE ROW FASTER!" Yelled Orange.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?!" Yelled Blue.

Fortunately, there were 2 more paddles, and Orange and Green grabbed them and rowed them.

"LAND IS UP AHEAD! ROW FASTER!" Yelled Pink.

The 3 of them rowed, rowed, and rowed. Luckily they rowed fast enough to escape the Octolings and get to land.

"Finally, we're on land. Now we need to run. FAST." Said Blue.

They all ran as fast as they could and helped each other get to where they needed until it was just Orange and Blue. Blue helped Orange get to where he needed.

"Thanks. Here, call me when you need me." Said Orange and gave Blue his number.

"Hey no problem." Said Blue, taking the paper with his number.

"Now I need to find my own way home." Thought Blue.

Blue couldn't remember his house right away, so he needed to crash at Turquoise's apartment. So he went all the way to Flounder Heights to go in Turquoise's apartment. Finally, Blue found Turquoise's apartment.

"Hey, I'm back!" Said Blue walking in.

Stay tuned for episode 5….


End file.
